


A lesson in Dwarf Customs

by Sayori123



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: It was kinda strange really..one minute you're enjoying a pleasant conversation with Ori about drawing, the next both Durin brothers start a rousing discussion on the significance of braids and hair cutting amoung their kind. You off handedly remark with out even realizing how the company would react, saying whenever your hair got to long and you weren't fond of putting it into a braid saying you'd cut it short. The others get concerned about the remark on your hair and start spouting what you think is nonsense, including Bilbo, who is your brother thinks the entirety of the problem is a bit overboard but the company thinks otherwise when trying to convince you that you haven't committed any dishonorable act.Luckily Thorin comes to the rescue,but not the way you'd think and it takes a bit of some explaining to realize the full gravity of the statement.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. The Hobbit book belongs to  J.R.R. Tolkien; The movies belong to Peter Jackson. I do not own anything! The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

You and the rest of the company had made camp on a small cliff face looking over the forest valley below. The night sky was clear with the specks of small stars gleaming brightly and the half moon shining over the area. Bombur was busy getting dinner ready for the others while the rest were either sharpening their weapons, or were setting up their bedrolls for the night. You being the younger sister to Bilbo Baggins,the resident burglar as they liked to call your brother, you were already set to go for the night, so you shuffled through your pack pulling out a small sketch pad and pencils. You placed the pencils next to you on the ground while situating your sketch pad comfortably on your lap. 

You flipped through the many already drawn pages of your book before finding a nice crisp blank page ready for drawing. Smiling with content you grab one of your pencils and start looking around the camp searching for a subject to draw. You gaze lands to the leader of the rag tag group of dwarves Thorin Oakenshield, the heir to the greatest stronghold in all of middle earth, Erebor. He was polishing one of his blades sitting on a large bloulder a few feet away from camp. You took your time admiring the stern faced dwarf king. His black hair with streaks of grey flowed like waves in a river down his head. His beard black cut shorter than the rest of the company was nicely bushy and trimmed. His deep ocean blue eyes focused but aware of his surrounding while staying on the task of perfecting the blade before him.

Throughout most of the journey or the start of it at least you had admired the strong willed dwarf for his honor and bravery. The only flaw you had for the man was his rude persecution and reluctance in excepting both you and your brother into the group. He made it very clear since that night in Bag End that the both of you were not apart of the group and that you each would never be able to survive in the wild alone. You, however, did not like the prejudice he held towards your brother and you. You had out of piteful anger walked up to the arrogant dwarf and dropped kicked him faster than anyone could react pointing your mothers old sword down threatingly at the king under the mountain. 

It was after that incident that it was very clear to everyone around that you were not to be taken lightly, that included Thorin. He all but ignored you the rest of that night at Your brothers house except before he went to bed in one of the guest rooms he gave a small I'm sorry in whisper before going into the room. You smiled back at that little memory for it was one point victory for you and zero for Thorin.

A small tap to your shoulder snapped your gaze from Thorin and turned to look up meeting the youngest of the group Ori, the younger brother to Dori and Nori. He shifted nervously  from where he was standing a blush very present on his freckled framed face. "What can I help yay with Master Ori?" You say smiling. 

"Oh! I..I notice you had a sketch pad and wondered if...if you were an artist like me?" nervous jitters spurred from his mouth as his blush grew darker red in shade clutching his sketch pad tightly around his arms and close to his chest.

"I'm not an artist by profession, but I do like to draw. Would you like to see my drawings Master Ori?" You asked holding out your sketch book to the nervous dwarf.

His nervousness melted away and his eyes gleamed in excitement sitting down next to you and gently taking your book. "I loved too miss (y/n)!"

"Please Master Ori, just (y/n). Miss makes me feel like an old hobbit." You say. 

He nods before looking through your work eyes sparkling in enjoyment and wonder. "These are incredible (Y/n)! Your really talented." He says. You blush at the praise clearly not expecting such a high compliment from someone like him.

"Thank you." You softly say.

"Oh! This is an even better drawing of His highness then what I drew!" He exclaims holding the drawing up for you to see. Your (e/c) eyes widen shocked. The drawing, though roughly sketched, had complimented every dimension and angle of the dwarven King to a "t". You somehow captured every defined wrinkle and sharp point that framed his face, including the perfect dark shading of his beard and hair with the light streaks acting as the grey in his long hair. 

(How had I not notice that? I guess brother was right when he said i tend to day dream while sketching not even realizing what I'm drawing.) you thought smiling. Just as your about to ask the young scribe of the group to see his drawing a commotion from near the fire pit brought both of you to attention. Around the fire was the rest of the company talking along with the mischievous Durin brothers, Fili and Kili. The sister-sons or nephews to Thorin, who you had found out at the beginning of the journey was their Uncle.

Both of the brothers look towards you and Ori each having a sneaky smile on their face. You knew those smiles anywhere because that meant some trickery was being played out by the brothers. You didn't appreciate their jokes and often your poor brother was the suckered victim of harassment and much of the amusement to the two brothers. "Ori, Miss Boggins! Come join us! We're talking about different braids and beads!" Shouted Kili gesturing for the two of you to join. You sigh annoyingly knowing this won't turn out good put reluctantly got up from the ground your sketch book and pencil securely back in your pack walking towards the open fire. 

You found a spot next to your brother,who looked as equally annoyed as you did probably having been dragged into this discussion not by choice. You gave a apologetic smile to your brother lightly patting his shoulder as you sat down facing the rest of the group.

"Personally, if your going to do any kind of braiding it should be a simple two plate joined to form one braid held by a gold and emerald stone at the top and end of the braid. Especially for those with ginger hair, the emerald stands out more! My wife Navia had a wonderful plate behind her hair in the back with emeralds!" Gloin spoke smiling fondly.

"Really? I prefer looping the braids like hoops on either side of your head in a bun with silver beads set in ruby! Has a more regal look to it personally." Dori quipped.

"Looping takes to long, standard straight braids are far more simplifier and more comfortable for me and having a small silver engraved bead at the end." Balin said smiling.

Oin nodded in approval."Aye I agree. Much to bother some to do elaborate braiding. The older times were far more enjoyable when you only did simple plates and elegant engravings. Now in this day in age all these young laddies are creating such over the top designs that even I can't keep up." 

Fili shook his head in disagreement. "I beg to differ Mister Oin, I find plating multiple braids in ones hair shows respect and honor, plus engraving is hard to find now a days which is why people do beads set with jewels." Kil nods in approval. 

"Miss (Y/n), do you have a preference of braiding my dear?" Speaks Dori. Everyone turns their gaze to you and your brother. You think it over in your head what you want to say, though in hindsight; you probably should have kept this to yourself but you were innocent to what it would cause.

"I'm not overly fond of braiding. Takes to long to do on a regular basis and my hair grow like a weed so quickly that it's almost  impossible to competely braid, so I usually cut it to about shoulder length just so it's easier to manage." You say. Everyone in the group looks at you in horror and concern, even Thorin stops sharpening his blade to look up shocked, which leaves you and your brother very confused.

"Uhh, what are you guys looking at me like that? Was it something I said?" You ask casting a confused glance towards your brother. He looks just as clueless as you do about the situation before you. 

Kili is the first to speak up from the silence in the group. "What caused you such shame to cut your hair?" 

"Shame? What shame? What are you talking about?" You asked clueless.

"He means to say my dear....did something happen to you to warrant such an act of dishonor?" Balin says.

"Dishonor?! What are you people implying about my sister?!" Bilbo snapped annoyed.

"Forgive Balin Master Baggins, he meant no offense to your sister. We merely are concerned for the fact that she is having to preform such a cruel act upon her hair. She's much to kind and gentle to be doing something like that." Gloin says. 

"There's no way she would have been accused of repentance right? Such pretty locks shouldn't be shamelessly cut off." Bofur says softly. 

"Miss (Y/n), you shouldn't feel ashamed by anything. Whatever you did must have been forced upon you in a way that was unexceptable."Ori says.

You and your brother are by this point in time dumbfounded and even more confused than in the last few minutes of this conversation. What in the world caused these men to start a pity party and encouragement to You as a person.

"OKAY ENOUGH! What in the all the Green Lady is wrong with you guys?! All I said was that I usually cut my hair when it gets to long and suddenly everyone here starts a pity party! I want answers right now! Can someone here explain to mean what exactly I did wrong?!" You yell furious. 

Everyone looks wide eyed and some look shocked, but it's Thorin to the rescue! Thank the Valar above! He approaches the group and stands right in front of you meeting your gaze with his. "Miss (y/n), did no one tell you about dwarf customs concerning hair?" He asks.

you shake your head in reply saying no softly. His fists clench a bit before relaxing. "I apologies for not explaining this sooner to you and Master Baggins. In dwarf customs the only time hair is to be cut is if the person has committed dishonor or was accused of high treason resulting in the cutting of ones beard and hair. Hair for dwarves is sacred and can only be touch by family members or couples,but even trimming ones hair is viewed unpopular." He says.

You process the information and suddenly you feel like a switch goes off in your brain and you eyes widen realizing the ramifications of the statement you had so openly spoken not even a few moments more not taking into account how the others would react. 

"Oh Mahal! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that my statement would have such a horrible effect towards you guys! You see for hobbits most girls in the shire keep their hair short. It's more comfortable and the common style amoungst our people. I can see how you would think it shameful when viewed in your eyes,but to us it's common practice." You say

The group gave a collective sigh in relief, pleased that the problem wasn't something horrible or unpleasant,but a misunderstanding between two different cultures clashing.

"Sorry about all the fuss miss (y/n)." Balin says

"Don't worry about it. I should've been more aware of what I was saying,plus I should've explained the reasoning a bit better than what I gave." You say.

"It's not your fault. The company should've been made aware of the culture difference between our races." Thorin says before returning to the boulder and finishing sharpening his blade.

Everyone then decided to turn in for the night laying somewhat comfortable on the rough ground. Only you couldn't get to sleep due to the conversation a few hours prior still fresh in your mind. (I never realized just how important hair was to dwarves. I'll still cut form time to time but I think putting in a braid might be best until the quest is finished.) you thought.

You looked across the camp to Thorin,who had agreed to talk first watch for the night. His words from before still echoing through your head. "Hair is sacred to dwarves, only friends, family or couples may touch each other's hair."

(I wonder if he has a braid preference?) you thought getting out of your bedroll and making your way towards the stoic dwarf. He must have noticed you coming because he slightly turns his gaze towards you a bit surprised to see you up so late into the night.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have an early start in the morning." He says.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." You say.

"Something troubling you?" He asked.

"No, but I was wondering if you could braid my hair?" You asked.

His eyes widen surprised by your request and silence erupts between the two of you before a few minutes into the silence you decide it was foolish to ask and started to make a walk back to your bedroll when suddenly a hand gripped your arm stopping you.

You turn to face back towards Thorin a small smile gracing his breaded face.

"I'd be honored" he says gesturing you to sit down on the grass.

You sit down on the cool grass while he gets behind you and starts to section off your hair while humming a soft tune. You sigh in content at his gentle feeling of his fingers through your hair. A ghostly smirk appears on his face glad it's him giving you this pleasure and not someone else.

"I never did ask this and probably the other would have asked as well,but what's your preferred braid Thorin?" You asked meeting his gaze. He ponders your question a bit before speaking,"Two single braids joined together into one single braid down the middle held by s mithril bead set in sapphire."

"So your a simple braid kinda guy?" You ask.

"He sighs, "Honestly I never really paid all that much attention to what the style was at my small kingdom in Ereuin Lud."

You smile turning back towards the forest valley while he holds the braid at the end with one and while the other reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver bead, which he tightly secures around the end. He smiles admiring his work content with how it looks. "I'm finished." He says.

You reach with your hands to the back of your head and sure enough it's the same braid as what he had answered with just a few seconds before. You smile and stand up turning to thank him. "Thank you Thorin." You say walking back to your bedroll and falling asleep with a smile present on your face. The soft reply of "your welcome" is heard.

It isn't until the next morning while traveling that Bofur notices the lovely braid present in the back of your head. Kili notices the silver bead at the end and he grins excitement present in his dark brown eyes. The rest of the group is confused by the sudden odd behavior of the young prince until they too notice the bead and they also start smiling happily.

You look confused by the groups sudden happy mood that you turn to Fili for answers. Fili chuckles at your oblivious expression before explaining. "It's the bead in your hair." He starts. "What about the bead in my hair?" You asked confused. "That's a courting bead a dwarf will place in the intendeds hair for when he marries is One." He finishes.

Your eyes widen shocked and you move your line of sight to the front of the group, or more specifically Thorin meeting your gaze as well. He holds nervousness and an apology for trickery. Your turn your gaze from him to your brother seeking advice on the situation. Your brother smiles warmly at you before speaking.

"I'd say yes if I were you. I was pleasantly surprised when not even a few days into the journey he approaches me asking for my blessing to court you. I was shocked wondering what in the green lady was happening,but after he explained what a dwarfs one was and amount other things I quickly said yes." He says.

Tears stream down your face and without hesitation you quickly dismount your horse and run towards Throin while sobbing like a blubbering mess. He as well dismounts his horse arms out wide catching you in mid air and wrapping you tightly around his arms. You as well wrap your arms tightly around his waist gazing up at him smiling. He softly wipes the tears from your eyes before pulling you into a kiss.

The echoing sounds of cheering and congratulations spring from the company welcoming the new royal couple.

You both pull from the kiss smiling like a bunch of idiots,but you don't care at this point. "I'll take that as a yes." He says smiling.

"Of course you silly dwarf." You say smiling.

Suddenly both Durin brothers pull you into a tight hug each whispering happy tidings into your ears. You return the hug smiling a both brothers giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome to the family imada." Kili says smiling.

"Thank you." You say.

For the rest of the trip you and Thorin stayed close by each other enjoying the others company with your hands holding each other's.

The End


End file.
